This invention relates to the immune system and, more specifically, to methods of modifying pathological immune responses.
Higher organisms are characterized by an immune system which protects them against invasion by potentially deleterious substances or microorganisms. When a substance, termed an antigen, enters the body, and is recognized as foreign, the immune system mounts both an antibody-mediated response and a cell-mediated response. Cells of the immune system termed B lymphocytes, or B cells, produce antibodies that specifically recognize and bind to the foreign substance. Other lymphocytes termed T lymphocytes, or T cells, both effect and regulate the cell-mediated response resulting eventually in the elimination of the antigen.
A variety of T cells are involved in the cell-mediated response. Some induce particular B cell clones to proliferate and produce antibodies specific for the antigen. Others recognize and destroy cells presenting foreign antigens on their surfaces. Certain T cells regulate the response by either stimulating or suppressing other cells.
While the normal immune system is closely regulated, aberrations in immune response are not uncommon. In some instances, the immune system functions inappropriately and reacts to a component of the host as if it were, in fact, foreign. Such a response results in an autoimmune disease, in which the host's immune system attacks the host's own tissue. T cells, as the primary regulators of the immune system, directly or indirectly effect such autoimmune pathologies.
Numerous diseases are believed to result from autoimmune mechanisms. Prominent among these are rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, Type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis and pemphigus vulgaris. Autoimmune diseases affect millions of individuals world-wide and the cost of these diseases, in terms of actual treatment expenditures and lost productivity, is measured in billions of dollars annually. At present, there are no known effective treatments for such autoimmune pathologies. Usually, only the symptoms can be treated, while the disease continues to progress, often resulting in severe debilitation or death.
In other instances, lymphocytes replicate inappropriately and without control. Such replication results in a cancerous condition known as a lymphoma. Where the unregulated lymphocytes are of the T cell type, the tumors are termed T cell lymphomas. As with other malignancies, T cell lymphomas are difficult to treat effectively.
Thus, a long-felt need exists for an effective means of curing or ameliorating T cell mediated pathologies. Such a treatment should ideally control the inappropriate T cell response, rather than merely reducing the symptoms. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.